How You Get The Girl
by Your Power Is Limitless
Summary: "I was gone for so long, without saying anything, and I just show up on your doorstep like I deserve your forgiveness." Korra said, blinking back the urge to cry. "I don't know what I was thinking then, or what I'm thinking now..."


**Korrasami! My first one, so please be kind! Inspired by Taylor Swift's song of the same name. The song actually fits them, if you actually listen to it :D**

**(It takes place just after the season 3 ending, but the season 4 premiere episode doesn't exist. No bending, but Korra was still poisoned severely. Korra Alone happened, but in a different way. The Coronation and The Calling don't exist. Korra and Asami never wrote letters to each other. Confusing, I know.)**

**(NOTE: Listen to the song, it'll make the story better!)**

**...**

She probably shouldn't be here. Correction, she didn't _deserve_ to be here. It had been far too long, and things have changed. _Probably too much..._ She pulls her jacket tighter around herself and shivers. The cold rain poured on her head and ran down her back. She gritted her teeth, hunched over under the small awning above where she stood on the porch.

Was is possible to even think of asking for forgiveness? Did she earn that right? Korra knew that she was so far in the wrong, it would take a lot to redeem herself. That is...if she was even permitted to. _Maybe I should just leave... __**No, stay...**_ Korra was fighting with herself over this. How could she look in those golden eyes... the very same eyes that watched her, cared for her, loved her, and not fall slave to their gaze? How could she touch that body... the one that carried her when she couldn't walk, hugged her after a nightmare, and not feel like she was tampering with a treasure? Did that make sense? Was it _supposed_ to? Korra shook her head, unclear about what it meant, and stood straight.

**_Just do it, how bad could it be?_**_ What if she doesn't want to see me? What if... __**Just go!**_ Korra raised her hand, curled her fingers into a fist, and knocked once._ Was that enough?__ Maybe she's asleep, it is late..._ Korra stepped back, ready to run, when she heard the click of a lock that seemed all too familiar. She froze, now not completely against the idea of running. The door opened, and her breath caught. Too late.

She should've known. Not much had changed at all, at least in looks. She was still the same beautiful girl Korra knew. Her black hair was loose around her shoulders and she seemed to have just gotten out of bed, though she probably wasn't asleep. She was in a red tank top and gray pajama shorts. Maybe she had only gotten taller. Korra worked her way up until she caught her eyes. Those golden eyes...

"Korra?" Her voice sounded just as magical as she remembered it. It sent shivers down Korra's spine. "Are you insane, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Asami..." Korra said, still in her running stance. She realized and quickly shaped up, folding her arms behind her. Her cheeks flushed red. "It's, uh, been a long time, hasn't it?"

Asami didn't answer, and Korra bit her tongue. She could still run and not look back, put this behind her and maybe go find Mako or Bolin. They wouldn't be so hard. But she couldn't move. As she had thought, those eyes froze her. She cleared her throat. "I wanted to talk... to you... I know it's been a while, and if you don't want to I'll go-"

Before she knew it, Asami had her arms around Korra and her face buried in her hair despite that it was soaked. Korra blinked, not believing this was happening. Her arms moved by themselves, wrapping around Asami's waist and holding her closer. She missed that, more than anything.

"I'm sorry..." Asami muttered, backing away slowly. "I just had to process that you were actually here, that it was you..."

Korra smiled gently and grabbed her coat again. "If you still want to talk, can we go inside? It was a long walk here and I can't feel my toes."

"Of course." Asami said, leading Korra inside. Korra followed her in and Asami shut the door behind them.

Korra gazed at the living room. So much was still the same. The furniture, the television, the pictures... Korra's heart ached. She still felt like she had missed so much. How long had it been, exactly? A few months? A year? She never could bring herself to pay attention to time. They stood awkwardly in the room before Asami spoke up.

"I'll make us some tea, if you want." she offered.

Korra nodded, smiling. "Sounds perfect."

Asami nodded absently and disappeared into her kitchen. Korra watched her until she disappeared, and bit her lip. Should I sit down? She didn't offer, but she didn't want to be standing up when Asami returned. This debate went on long enough for Korra to hear Asami gathering mugs in the kitchen and to hear the whistling of the kettle. Eventually, she settled on going in the kitchen. She came this far, why not push her luck?

Slowly, in case she changed her mind, Korra entered to kitchen. Asami was leaning on the counter on her elbows, with her chin in her palm, looking at something. It seemed like a picture. Korra coughed and Asami jumped, quickly turning around and hiding the item behind her back.

"Hey." she got out, her voice cracking.

"Hey, need some help?" Korra asked, trying not to laugh.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Thanks." Asami said. She put down whatever she was holding and grabbed the kettle.

Korra grabbed the mugs from the counter and held them up for Asami to pour the tea in. She set the tea kettle down and Korra handed her her mug. She sipped hers slowly, noticing that Korra was staring down at her cup with a troubled expression.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "It's ginseng, your favorite."

Korra smiled softly. Asami still remembered her favorite tea. "I know, thank you. I just..." She trailed off and closed her eyes. Asami watched her intently, hoping she would continue. They stood there in awkward silence before Asami finally attempted to break the ice.

"I forgot to mention how much I'm loving the hair." she said.

Korra reached up and touched her hair, blushing. She forgot she had cut it. "Thanks." she said. She gave a sideways glance at Asami before looking down again. She smiled a little. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Asami flushed a deep crimson, thankful that Korra wasn't looking at her. She would have panicked under her gaze. "Thank you." she whispered, barely loud enough for Korra to hear.

Korra's fingers tightened around her cup and she took a deep breath. "I guess an apology is in order..."

"What do you mean?" Asami asked.

"I was gone for so long, without saying anything, and I just show up on your doorstep like I deserve your forgiveness." Korra said, blinking back the urge to cry. "I don't know what I was thinking then, or what I'm thinking now... I guess I was afraid..."

_Six months..._ Asami thought, glaring at her tea. _You were gone six months... _She didn't register her expression soon enough to fix it. Korra noticed and sighed.

"I sound pathetic." she murmured. "I didn't mean to make you upset. Maybe I shouldn't of come here..."

"No, Korra, that's not it at all." Asami quickly said. "I didn't mean to react like that. It's just been a long time. Now that you're back, I guess the rest of my pent up frustration is coming out..."

Korra looked away at the word 'frustration'. She should've expected that, of course. If Asami had done the same, she guessed she'd feel the same way. _No you wouldn't, you know you wouldn't._

"Asami, while I was gone, I really did think about you." Korra said. "I thought of everything. I remember when we first met. Mako introduced me to you." Korra laughed bitterly. "I can't tell you how close I was to stealing you from him."

_You wouldn't of had to try very hard._ Asami thought.

Korra continued. "I remember how we were both in love with Mako, how I stole him from you. Can't apologize enough for that. Even after we'd broken up, that gave you and I a chance to get along." Korra could feel the hot tears building in her eyes again. "But the one thing I think of the most is how you took care of me after I was poisoned. I only wanted you to. I turned down Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, even Pema. I remember how you got me all fixed up for Jinora's graduation...

"I think that was when I actually realized I loved you. I must have lost my mind when I told everyone I was leaving, right after I figured out my feelings for you. But I couldn't stand to continue living there when I knew I needed help. I guess that's a pretty half-assed excuse..."

"Korra," Asami's voice had a cautious tone to it, but it still felt warm and inviting. "You have nothing to apologize for. I understand, really. You had to do what was best for you." Her voice wavered as she spoke the last sentence. She wanted so bad to reach out and touch Korra, lay a hand on her shoulder, but she couldn't.

"I felt like such a burden to you." Korra's hands were shaking. "I felt like you were doing everything, and I hated it. It made me feel like a baby, a person who needed to depend on someone. I missed you so much, honestly."

"I missed you, too." Asami said. "And I forgive you. For everything."

Korra was silent. A few minutes passed before she finally spoke up again. "I don't understand..."

"What?" Asami said.

Korra looked up at her, her eyes watery. She'd never seen her like this, minus after the whole incident with Zaheer. "How can you forgive me so easily?" Korra's voice shook with a feigned attempt at anger. "How can you let go of everything I did to you, after I left you alone?"

That was a very good question. Asami wasn't even sure. She looked at the picture she had sweet down when Korra had walked in. It was a group photo of her, Korra, Mako, and Bolin. It wasn't too long after Asami had taken over for Future Industries, her father's company. She and Korra were next to each other, Korra throwing a peace sign and Asami grinning happily. Maybe it was the fact that she knew Korra for too long to hate her. Maybe it was because she loved her. Asami set down her tea and took a step forward, holding her arms out. Korra hesitated, staring her down before setting her own mug down and letting Asami embrace her. She'd almost forgotten how nice it was to be in her arms.

"Korra, I love you." Asami said. "And nothing you've done or will do can change that. I can promise that I'll support whatever you do."

Korra was on the verge of sobbing. "I know I broke your heart, and words can't express how sorry I am for that. I plan on making it up to you. I don't care how long it takes, I'll wait. I'll wait forever."

Asami smiled. "You being here is a great start. I don't want you to leave again..."

"I won't, I promise." Korra said.

"Why don't you stay here? You said you had a long walk, and I'd hate for you to go to Tenzin's in the rain." Asami said.

"I'd love that." Korra said, grinning.

_~And that's how it works..._

_That's how you got the girl...~_

**...**

**So how was it? I tried my best. It's not my first try, but it is my first published. Hopefully I'll get better as time progresses. It makes me sad that Korra is over ╥﹏╥.**

**(****I do realize that Asami has green eyes, but in an episode of the show (I forgot which one), Asami's eyes are gold for a few seconds to represent her ties to the Fire Nation. I liked that idea better than her green eyes!)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
